May The Power Protect You
by Scarlet Hondae
Summary: The blue ranger has had enough of life, but has stayed to watch over her friends and love. Read her death and feel her pain as she protects the ones that protected her. Rated for Saddness. R & R
1. Chapter 1

She watched the road, her brown eyes traveling around, looking for the motorcycle that hadn't been seen in two years. Both the cycle and the red rider had left them, going to see his adoptive parents. He promised to return, he did, she thought, brushing a tear away, but he hadn't. She knew her love would never return, no matter what. He was where he belonged, with the people that raised him, leaving behind the Mystic Force Rangers for good.

She whipped away her one more time, leaning against the white metal balcony of her apartment. She lived alone, near the top of the new building, right above the main road, watching. Always watching. Her black hair had lost its shine, her brown eyes never retained their spark for long, and her clothes always white or black these days. She had given up colors long ago, at the end of the Mystic Force Rangers and the Master.

She ran her hand over her left arm, her bitten nails running over the slightly pale skin. She was a wreck, and she knew it. Her sister, and her two best friends and fellow rangers had told her so. A year after Nick left, when their mentor had told them their former leader and the Red Ranger wouldn't be back, and she had gone into depression. She had moved out, quite her job and lived off saved money.

Her only highlight was the visits from Vita, Xander, and Chip. Sometimes Clare and Leelee. But those times were rare. She was steadily getting worse and worse, shriveling inside. Her time as a Ranger had shown her true love, and she felt lost without it. She hadn't slept in a week, or eaten in three days. She was dying, inside, and slowly dying on the outside.

She watched the road, and a small, sad smile curved on her face as she saw a mother walking down the road with two kids, a boy and a girl. She watched two trucks past before she dropped her head and night fell. Turning around, she entered her room, the sterile walls annoying her even more.

The walls were pale cream colored, with nothing on them. No furniture, except the bed that came with apartment and the kitchen, which only had the necessities. On the nightstand, only a three picture frames were standing, facing the bed. One was of Nick, two pictures, parted with a black line down the middle.

The second one was of all the Rangers with arms around each other, with the Snow Ranger, the Solaris knight, and the Wolf Knight. Even Clare in her Gatekeeper outfit. She smiled softly, picking it up, and holding it out to look at it. Setting it back down, she arranged it beside her final picture, her favorite.

It was Vita, Xander, Chip, and finally, Nick with his arm around her and his chin on the top of her head. She hovered her hand softly over the frame of them in civilian clothes, at the entrance of the forest. She sat down on the bed, still staring at the picture. It seemed like eons ago, though it was only two years ago since Udonna and Leanbow returned without Nick. Only two years and a day ago that the picture was taken.

She opened the drawer of the nightstand and took out what little she had. She dumped it on the bed, and then put the drawer back, closing her eyes to squeeze back tears. She couldn't live like this! She opened her eyes again, and ran her hands through her stringy, oily hair, taking a deep breath as she picked up the pen and looked over her possessions.

Her phone, which doubled as her morpher. A notepad that had never been used. A hot water bottle with no drink taken of it. A blue pen that wrote in red ink, with her name engraved in it. Finally, a bottle of fifty sleeping pills, more than enough for her. Putting the pen to paper, she wrote.

_Dear Friends and Family:_

_I'm sorry I've done this, but I can't live like this. I just CAN'T! My time as a Ranger has shown me many things, and most of all, what I'm missing. And I can't stand it anymore. It's not the fact that Nick is gone, truly, but the fact I'm no longer myself. I seem to have lost my own soul in a quest to save everyone else's. All the rest of you gained, and while I did, momentarily, it was lost when I fell in love. Again, it's no one's fault but mine. _

_I truly don't wish to hurt you. But I don't want to condemn myself to hell either. And I would be if I live. Many will say, mostly you, Vita, that this is the cowards way out. But it's not. I don't hate life, but I see no point in it. I sit around and I never sleep or eat, I never even bath but once a week. I hold on to memories, and I can't escape the path. I just see no point in making myself suffer like I do, and when I suffer; I know all of you do too. But please, don't be sad. I'm more than likely in a better place, and I WILL be watching you forever more. _

_Love,_

_Madison_

She folded the paper neatly and tucked it under her pillow, then dumped all her pills into the palm of her hand. She opened her water and swallowed one by one, until only one was left. She swallowed the final one, as she felt drowsy, her Ranger system still keeping her awake as long as she needed. She dialed speed number three, four, five and six on her phone. She had called no one by the Ranger phone, especially the number six, in two years.

Three answered after a second, and finally, the last one, who sounded pissed to be called. He growled, saying something along the lines of he wasn't to be bothered by Ranger things. Madison chuckled as they all went quiet. They probley knew, she told herself. A Rangers bond with their teammates was strong. Lying back, she heard them say her name as one, and closed her eyes.

"I love you all, but I WILL watch over you." She whispered into the phone then snapped it close, putting it under her hand as her arm fell back to her side.

The Blue Ranger took her last breath, her mouth curving into a smile.

Vita, Chip and Xander made it there first, but none cried as they looked at the Blue Ranger. Their friend and teammate was already dead, and they were all somewhat relived. Madison was no longer happy in the world of the living, and they doubted she ever would be.

Vita sat by her sister's body as she pulled the note out, finally tearing up. An hour later, their leader came to a seen that would always be in his mind.

Nick ran his hand through his hand as he cried to himself. He hadn't meant for this to happen! He loved Madison! He just…He didn't like the memories she brought. Looking down at the coffin three days later, he brushed a hand over her cheek, smiling at her though he knew she was dead.

He glanced around. The only people still there were the old Rangers and comrades that had known Madison for the Blue Ranger as well as her and a camera lady. Some glared at him, some paid him no attention, and some understood what had happened. But it didn't change the fact he felt guilty. As he sat down and leaned against the coffin's table, he swore someone sat down beside him. Someone spoke to him, sounding like the wind.

Her voice was soft and willowy, wispy, as she spoke. She stoked a hand down his cheek and kissed him, velvet against warm air. She said words he didn't understand, but instinctively, he knew she was speaking age old words, and she would watch over them, Vita, Chip, Xander, himself and many more. She would watch over future Rangers and watch with past Rangers, protecting them all. She spoke the words that made him cry harder, but silently. Words that every Ranger present herd, didn't understand, but felt safe with:

"May The Power Protect You"


	2. To All Of You, From Me!

**THEY SAID::: **

_**Guardian's Light**__ - I like it. -_

_**Wilhelmina Vandom**__ - Whoa...That was a great yet sad story. Am seriously crying here, the ending was very touching and the story was great._

_**Toffy**__This is so sad and yet so strangely touching at the same time. You've done a wonderful job with it, though it saddens me that Maddie died._

_Well done on the writing though, it was superb._

_**CubanaChicaThatLuvsNickYMad…**__ - :cries: so sad. :( it was a good story but still sad..._

**I SAID::: **

**Guardian's Light** – Thank you soooo much! I never get people to really like my story, so it warms me to have people like you who like them!

**Wilhelmina Vandom** - I was aiming towards sad and touching! I'm glad I got the goal through! And again, I'm touched you liked my story!

**Toffy **- - Someone had to die, but I liked Maddie, too, so it was hard for me to kill her off! And thanks, I worked hard to write this, and you reassured me it's great!

**CubanaChicaThatLuvsNickYMad…** - I worked hard to make the story sad, so thank you for being a supporter! Not only did you compliment me, but you liked it too!

**AUTHORS NOTEZ:::  
**

**For those of you who liked my story and just never reviewed, I still thank you for reading it! I hope, in the future, that more people will read my work, and love it as my reviewers do! **

**-Thank you,**

**Scarlet**


End file.
